Sectoid Commander
A Sectoid Commander is a powerful psionic enemy in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Description Although they look similar to their weaker brethren, Sectoid Commanders have larger heads covered in thick veins, and glowing red eyes. Like Sectoids, they are all genetically identical clones, but have been engineered with greater endurance and incredible psionic powers. While these gifts make them far more deadly than the lower caste troops they command, they are still ultimately little more than subservient pawns of the Ethereals. The Sectoid Commander first appears during the tutorial mission in Germany in which it uses Mind Control to force a German soldier to attack the XCOM Assault team. They are not encountered in combat until the assault on the Alien Base. After this point, Sectoid Commanders appear on the bridge of alien UFOs, replacing the Outsider. They may appear individually or in small groups. After the Overseer Crash Site mission is complete, they are replaced by Ethereals. In Enemy Within they become more common again, as they can now be found in Abduction missions in order to provide Psi Shields to multiple Mechtoids – though this again becomes a possibility only after the Alien Base Assault. Abilities Capturing * Sectoid Commander captive * Plasma Pistol, Alien Grenade Research * Sectoid Commander Autopsy - Unlocks Psionic Labs facility * Interrogate Sectoid Commander - Grants Psionics research credit Tactics * Due to their high Defense and use of cover, Sectoid Commanders can be difficult to hit. Try using Snipers or flanking tactics to compensate for this. If all else fails, explosives such as Alien Grenades and Rockets, which ignore cover and Defense (and in most cases will also destroy their cover to allow more effective follow-up fire), are extremely effective against Sectoid Commanders. * Mind Control is by far their most dangerous ability. If one of your squad gets Mind Controlled, and you are unable to kill the Sectoid Commander within one turn, consider using the Sniper's Disabling Shot or Suppression on their victim to buy yourself more time to kill the alien, which will immediately free your squadmate from its control. *If one wishes to capture and interrogate a Sectoid Commander, the one in the underground alien base will usually be the most convenient one, as it is alone and will not be too aggressive since it is your first time encountering one. * Sectoid Commander presence on alien ships (whether landed or shot down) is a direct replacement for their Outsider predecessors – thus on larger vessel classes (Abductors and up) they will be encountered in pairs. *In XCOM: Enemy Within, Sectoid Commanders are immune to the effects of a Flashbang Grenade. *During the Alien Base Assault, it might be advisable to try and capture the Sectoid Commander there alive, since you will be able to both interrogate and perform an autopsy on it. Multiplayer * At 3200 points Sectoid Commanders are a mid-price unit. * They have unusually high HP for Sectoids, at 10. This is higher than even a Muton's health. * They pack an Alien Grenade that they can use to great effect at destroying cover. If paired with standard Sectoids, Sectoid Commanders can use their grenade to expose enemies for Sectoids to shoot. * Greater Mind Merge allows mass Mind Merging with other Sectoids. Given the higher HP of the Sectoid Commander, it is not nearly as dangerous as normal Mind Merging, and is advisable in a Sectoid-centric squad. * Mindfray is a standard 5-damage attack based on Will with a cooldown. Where possible it should be used instead of their Plasma Pistol, unless the target has high Will. * Psi Panic is another standard ability that can induce panic in a target. Using it on very heavy, low-will enemies like Heavy Floaters or Muton Elites is highly advisable. * Mind Control is by far their most powerful ability, controlling an enemy for 3 turns. Use it on a powerful enemy (ideally Mutons or other aliens)- the opponent must either kill one of their own enemies and waste that unit's turn, or allow it to rampage in their lines for 3 turns. * The Plasma Pistol is by far the greatest weakness of the Sectoid Commander. It is extremely weak, only 2-4 damage, though it does not need to reload and the Commander's aim is very high. If one doesn't have (or is saving) psychic abilities, and they wish to deal with a weak unit like a Floater or standard Sectoid, the Plasma Pistol is an efficient weapon. Otherwise just don't use it. * Use robots like Cyberdisks against the Sectoid Commander- it has a very weak direct-attack weapon, flying Cyberdisks can avoid its alien grenade, and are completely immune to its psychic attacks. Gallery XComEU_Sectoid_Commander.png|Sectoid Commander XComEU_Sectoid_Commander_on_exam_table_1.png|Incapacitated Sectoid Commander XComEU_Sectoid_Commander_on_exam_table_2.png|Incapacitated Sectoid Commander Category:Aliens (XCOM: Enemy Within) Category:Aliens (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)